1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to educational and amusement devices or games and more particularly to a geographical air travel game played upon a game board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various games relating to airline travel and played upon a game board are known to the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,262 discloses an air travel game in which miniature airplanes are insertable by means of pins mounted thereon into a cork base designating a geographic location. Printed instructions are applicable to each location. A roll of the dice determines the distance to be moved. The first player to circle the glove and return to the starting point wins the game. No skill or discretion on the part of the players is involved, just mere chance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,387 has as its object a predetermined total of financial possessions of visited locations. The game uses several decks of cards to accomplish its objective.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,527 is similar to the immediate above but more complicated in requiring business judgement and knowledge.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,638,946; 3,658,337; and 3,883,142 disclose other board game devices which are of interest in involving game boards and various modes of transportation moving about them, e.g., car, airplane, boat, even walking.
None of the foregoing, as will be seen, discloses the present inventive combination.